


Thomewt：Home，without you

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［这篇完全只是一个原创段子，设定完全和原作不同，但是用了一些原作元素，但是并不一样所以不要在意。也不能算是AU吧，因为其实根本没啥设定，就是想写一下这个感觉。总体就是我其实就是想填脑洞！不喜勿喷］
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：Home，without you

Newt在Thomas身边坐下，他们靠着墙坐在废弃仓库的众多木箱后的角落里。潮湿和灰尘让腐朽的木头和里面腐败的货物味道弥漫在仓库里，难闻的要死，可是他们别无选择。  
Newt和Thomas分享着他们找来的亚麻布做毯子，触感粗糙，上面有着怪味道，即使是手背的肌肤都会感觉到难受。随后Minho加入了他们，他在Newt另一侧坐下，带了他找到的几个罐头作为三人的食物。Newt把毯子分给了他。  
“今晚就出发，”Thomas说着，“Brenda和Jorge上次传来的通信是说今晚，他们会在港口那边的废弃工厂等我们。”  
“那些追兵也会在那边当我们，”Minho口气并非不佳，只是他也无法舍弃这个悲观的想法。他大口大口的把罐头里味道偏咸的食物倒入嘴里。  
“我们找到了足够的枪弹，虽然不知道还会又什么状况，”Newt用水冲去嘴里罐头的味道，习惯性的皱起眉头，“但是到那边的距离足够了。”  
身侧的两人点头表示同意，随后三个人再次陷入沉默。他们默默的吃完自己的罐头，将空罐头丢在了角落，用水漱完口。  
这里足够寒冷，他们被抓来这边不知道过了多少年。这个被病毒泛滥的城市，人们生不如死。人们被关在这里被当作试验品，一批批被检测出来的人被运输丢弃在这里，就和被买来丢弃在笼子里的白老鼠没有什么不同。  
他们想过逃亡，却被抓回来。他们庆幸在外面认识了Brenda他们，至少有个接应。这是他们唯一的机会，但是其实他们的运气也只有一半。  
“我们可以出去，这次真的逃出去。去很远的地方，有一个新的生活，在那边不受摆布，我们找到解决这个病症的方法。”Minho口气带着一丝希望，他笑着鼓励边上的同伴，“他们说那边也有人对这方面有研究。”  
感觉到Minho对自己投来的目光，Newt低头看着盖在身上的亚麻布笑了一下，“你们知道，两个人逃走，总比三个人快。”  
“Hey！”Thomas对这句话反应很大，他后背从墙上弹起，侧身皱着眉头认真的看着Newt，“Newt，这个问题我们讨论过了。我们今晚都要走，我们三个，一个都不能少！”  
“Thomas说的对，我们不会丢下你，”Minho口气严厉，他和Thomas給对方交换了一个坚定的眼神。  
“我们出去，会找到属于我们的家，”Newt听着Thomas如此说，他嘴角不知道该如何微笑。不过他感觉到Thomas在毯子下面攥住了自己的手，Newt没有从自己男友手里抽出来，他只是默默接受那个怀念的温度。  
“我们需要休息，时间不多，”Thomas说完，Minho同意的点点头，先行身子往下滑了滑找到一个比较舒服的姿势拉上毯子闭上眼。他给那边那两个人留下了一点空间。  
其余两个人从Miho身上收回目光后，回头面面相觑。Thomas给了Newt一个安慰的笑容，抬起靠近对方的那侧手臂让Newt挪到自己怀里。Thomas收紧手臂将爱人的身体和温度纳入自己臂弯，拉高毯子将两个人紧紧裹在一起。  
Newt 他们都没有记忆，他们根本不知道除了那个地方这这里，他们还能去哪里。也许Thomas能有新的路，但是Newt知道他却不一样。  
他只是将一切感情吞在肚子下，感受自己身体衰弱和疯狂的细胞侵袭自己每一寸部位。  
他往Thomas胸口蹭了一下，垫起自己的头。  
“Tommy，I want go to home。”  
“I know，”Thomas声音很轻很柔，也很伤。  
“We have no home，”Newt慢慢闭上眼，他一点也想不起来在一起发生之前的事情。  
Thomas的手不自觉的收紧，Newt清晰的感受到，只是他没说话。Thomas舔了舔嘴唇，侧头将脸颊贴在那头让他爱着的金发上，即使多日的洗礼那里都是泥土和汗水。  
“I'm your home， Newt。I'm your home。there home。”Thomas将自己的话一字一句念到Newt耳中，脑中，心中。他不知道还能怎么办，他不知道怎么能留下Newt。  
“Tommy. I'm Crank now。”  
“I don't care. We are family。”Thomas声音沙哑，他哽住的话太多，弄得他喉咙几乎要炸开的疼痛，“I love you， you know。”  
“I know，”Newt在对方手心里转动手指，最后反握了上去。他那透露着不正常颜色血管的手在毯子下面紧紧抓住了爱人的手，最后十指相握。他闭上了眼，声音放的很轻很轻，“That's why，Tommy。I don't want to hurt you，I don't want hurt my family。”  
Thomas紧紧咬住牙，他眉头锁得几乎失去知觉。他低头看相金发的爱人，但是对方没有抬头只是闭着眼在他怀里休息下去。  
Thomas移不开目光，随后他听到了Newt口中传来的无力的一句话，“别担心，我已经做好了今晚的决定，我会和你们一起感到Brenda那边去的。”  
“很好…很好…我们一起，”Thomas注意到Newt句子里的话，他这些日次一次次把对方口中的“你们”改成“我们”，总是无济于事。  
Newt不再吭声，Thomas在对方头顶吻了下去。当他抬起头，他看到Minho在另一侧痛苦的看着自己，他们都直到Newt遭受着怎样的变化。  
Thomas还看出来了别的，除了对于朋友的遭遇痛苦外，Minho也在为他们两个人而感到痛苦。Thomas无助的隔着爱人給老友透过去了一个时间很长的目光，Minho迎上去接受了他全部的目光，接着Minho点点头转回头闭上眼。  
心中有种抓了东西，却好像一放松就会落空的感觉，这折磨着Thomas，他靠近再次把脸颊小心的贴在Newt的金发上，闭上眼。

＊ ＊＊＊

“GO！GO！GO！”Minho的嘶喊在前方传来，他打着前锋持枪跑在最前面。他招呼着同伴，Thomas和Newt在他身后分别两侧。  
三个人背着他们分好的弹药，拿着那重量不轻的机枪穿过废弃的工厂。他们对赶上来的追兵开枪射击，无法再忧郁一分。  
子弹从他们身侧擦过，Thomas感觉自己耳朵几乎震的让这个脑袋都在发晕。炸开的弹药和电缆在身侧的架子和箱子上绽放，地面和空气都在震动，让三个人脚步不稳。  
即使三个人，但是面对那些追来的人，他们还是感觉如此孤独无助。一条条钢架让他们不得不遭遇好几次道路的分开，每个人脑中都担心下一次碰面对方可能不再出现。  
很快，子弹开始从反方向迎面擦过他们。  
“Brenda！”Thomas发现了迎接他们同伴，他对跑在身侧的同伴使了一个眼色。Jorge驾驶的战斗机是他们偷来的唯一战斗品，他发射子弹扫射过来，隔开了Thomas和追兵。Brenda从舱门侧射击打开那些从侧面追上Thomas他们的士兵，给予掩护。  
双方的战火在三个男孩上空形成了一条条金色的线，接着滑落在周围炸开。  
“Keep move！Move！”Minho鼓励同伴，但是他们前方被钢架和集装箱挡住。  
“那边！”Brenda的吼声从上空传来。她快速给了男孩们一个方向指示，接着直升机一边掩护他们一边向着那一侧移动。  
三个人不得不在前方拐弯，这是的那一侧靠近的追兵距离他们很近。三个男孩不停射击，他们手因为枪的后作用力而感到生疼，耳朵几乎耳鸣，他们已经麻木不知道自己对于射杀有什么想法。  
子弹在他们移动的同时打入地面和集装箱上，好几次让他们不得不蹲下才能躲过。砸在钢铁上的流弹不知道弹去什么地方，至少现在他们还没事。不过被迸溅的火花和飞溅的碎片划破的地方倒是不少。  
他们一刻都不敢停，脚踩在地上几乎灼烧一般，踏过的步伐生痛。Minho发出怒吼，他的扫射过去，冲去前方。Newt和Thomas紧随其后，他们口中难以压抑着冲动形成怒吼，扣动扳机看着对面的人因为射到的钢架而后退摔打的样子。  
Thomas放慢速度和Newt尽量挨近，他不想Newt因为瘸掉的那只脚而摔倒。  
Jorge的战斗机被钢架阻挡，这是的飞机上的两人不得不在工厂外延等待，但是那里叠加起来的钢管和集装箱是另外三个人最好攀爬翻越上去的地方。  
“上去！”Thomas对同伴喊道，他先行一步翻上去， 和Brenda一起帮同伴进行掩护。等到另外两个人上来，三个人继续往前。可是他们体力已经开始削弱。  
来的人太多，有人从集装箱另一侧攀爬而来。几个人在突起的集装箱后躲过去一阵，可是这不能减少对方后退。  
三个男孩跳下一个箱子再攀爬上另一个，他们希望可以推动钢管让其滑落下去，可是那个太重他们根本无能做到。  
Jorge射开了一个箱子，毁掉了其中一侧的棱角。巨大的箱子因为失去平衡而倒下，压过其他物品向着对下方滚落，刺耳的金属摩擦声，还有里面物品重量的恐怖声掩盖住了那侧人的惨叫。  
对着那一侧的滚落和积压，正排箱子都因此而颤抖，Thomas一把抓住Newt帮他保持平衡。  
Brenda催促他们，这让三个男孩从井空里反应过来，快速移动开原来的位置。追兵们并非会为这样的惨状而吓愣住的人，他们很快开始下一步行动，绕开或者翻阅过那变形的箱子向着三个逃亡者逼近。  
他们的弹药会承受不住，这是Thomas内心想到的事情，想来Jorge他们也有一样的想法。  
舱门大大的打开，Brenda一把拉过Minho，Minho抓住另一侧跳上去，占据了另一侧位置开始加入Brenda的掩护行动。可是直升机在这个打横迎接Minho 他们的期间受到了子弹的轰炸，机身转了一圈在空中打转离开了原位置，Thomas和Newt瞬间趴在地上避开流弹的袭击。  
直升机不得不偏离开，Jorge和舱门处的两个年轻人再次对敌人开抢。  
“去那边！”Minho对着Thomas和Jorge同时做出来指示，他们偏向钢架一侧，让敌人的射程受到阻拦。机身降低，他们插孔再次移动回来。  
“Thomas！”Minho伸出手，Thomas毫不犹豫的抓住好友的手。就在他翻身跃上机舱的时候，一刻子弹打在了舱门外侧，险些击中Thomas和Minho。Newt见状转身对着身后爬上来的人开抢，但是击倒了一个，下一个也没有停。  
远远不够，Newt听到身后同伴叫喊自己的声音。他侧身，对着一侧吊起来的钢架接连开抢，火花擦过，钢架掉落到到自己前方让那些人不得不停下枪躲避那些滚下来的钢管。  
“Newt！快上来！”Thomas嘶喊着，对着Newt伸出手。  
“我们必须赶紧离开！机身承受住！”Brenda在接收到Jorge的目光后快速对男孩们做出来解释。  
“Newt！！”Thomas喊得几乎破音。  
“你们快走！”Newt还不犹豫的打断爱人的声音，他回头后那坚定的目光让Thomas心脏停跳一秒。  
“不！不！你要和我们一起！我们一起！”  
“这是我的决定！”Newt咧嘴笑了一下，他那从脖颈处往脸上攀爬而来的深色血管随着他的笑容和弹光而有些扭曲。  
Thomas现在知道，之前Newt说的决定，只是因为他会保护他们一起来到这里，然后自己留下来挡住剩下的人。Newt直到自己抵挡不住，但是哪怕一分钟也好，他希望Thomas可以安全离开。  
“Tommy，那个地方很远，我撑不到那里就会被腐蚀掉,”Newt虽然透过枪弹的声音喊出来，但是却感觉目光如此平静。他来回看着Thomas和Minho，这让Minho不得不在射击的空隙对他投来痛苦的目光，无法相信的摇头。  
“回家！去找我们的家！活下去！”Newt喊道。  
“你给我闭嘴！给我上来！现在就上来！！”Thomas急躁的喊叫着，他不停的伸出手，想要跳下去，但是Brenda从后面揪住了他的领子，不让他跌下去。  
“Minho！！”Newt喊了他们最信任的挚友的名字，他和Minho的目光碰撞，他的全部决议在无言中托福过去。Minho无言以对，他直到现在处于什么情况，他会冲动，但是他不是傻子，他知道Newt想说什么。虽然他不愿意点头，但是却按住了Thomas的胸口让他不独自跃下飞机。  
“放开我！”Thomas再两个人的压制下挣扎，却无法接近Newt。  
机身再次受到撞击，向着后方后退被打偏路线。Thomas对着Jorge喊着让他们回去，但是对方无法回答，对方说他们已经承受不住做不到了。  
回头，Thomas看着敌人爬上集装箱淹没了先前他们经过的位置，对着Newt逼近。Newt一次次射击，Thomas举起枪开始对着那群人扫射。  
可是不管他争取到多大距离，Newt都没有转身赶上来。  
另一侧的巨大钢架因为极度的冲击终于支撑不住，横躺下拉扯着电线倒下来。这迫使战斗机不得不快速起飞比来。巨大的钢架，带着电花落了下来，将Newt和飞机分隔开，他留在了敌人的那一侧。  
电花打到地上，燃起火光，在夜色里很刺眼。  
Thomas的喊声被载着他飞起的飞机吞没，他无数次想跳下去，却因为扎起来的火花而险些遇到危险。这次Minho抓住Thomas胸前的衣服将他推进机舱，一次次看着对方冲去舱口，Minho只能咬住牙将他再次压入舱内。  
飞机飞去了一定的高度，子弹触及不到。他们听到了工厂传来的小爆炸。  
Thomas和Minho爬去了门口。他们看到倒塌的钢架那侧，Newt缩小的身影独自站在那里，对着外围一圈的人开始扫射。有些人影倒下。  
但是这个只是几秒的事情，很快下一个被射倒的就是Newt。他的身体因为连续的射击往后弹去，被淹没在了钢管那火光下拉长的阴影下。  
Thomas几乎已经听不到自己的声音，但是他确定自己在呼唤爱人的名字，一次次，嘶喊着，几乎失声的，但一切都无法挽回。他相信Minho一定和他一样喊着那个名字，但是永远没有回应 。  
爆炸连续爆炸，热浪波及到机舱里，这让Jorge加快速度他们远离了那片橘红的火光。  
Thomas把手里的枪甩在机舱里。他浑身因为无法压制的情绪而颤抖，划入关闭后的舱门内侧，失声痛哭。  
他控制不住，他不在乎其他三个人如何看待自己。他后悔到最后自己都没能来得及和Newt在好好说说话。  
而他不知道，如果去了那个安全的地方，他的家也已经少了最重要的一个人。


End file.
